padfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Stone Dragon Cave/Sample Teams
doesn't need max skill, basically can safely pass all dungeons above with about 45 minutes each. Charge skills on first floor on a spare metal dragon. On 2F use one Gravity, then charge skills again with one metal dragon left, no need to charge all the way. 3F double Gravity plus one Lucifer will kill one, the other one you can charge up skills and wait for him to recover 50%, then kill with 1 Gravity and 1 Lucifer. 4F use one Gravity and then heal up with , charge skills again on a jewel dragon; same on 5F. 6F Keeper has a preemptive attack, use 1 Gravity on him, then kill with matches+charge up skills for next floor; be careful of his heavy hit when below 25%, you can use to recover. Final floor sweep with 3 Gravities 1 Lucifer, 3 Hearts then another Lucifer to finish off. Since aside from the first dragon, all have more than 1 rounds cooldown, the boss will basically never have the chance to attack or use skill. (For Damascus (Purple) - 1 gravity, stall, 3 grav, ms, ms)}} if lacking hearts. After 50% HP the boss will start going rabid, fight until you can't hold on (or around 25% HP), then finish with double Gravity-nuke-Moondragon. For Damascus, please change for or for 秋喵.}} , RCV is lower than Water/Wood, please watch your HP! You can charge skills on jewel dragons, but note that has very high ATK, and may break a jewel's armor if you're not careful. Ideally have and skills ready on 3F, first kill the one that you're strong against. Before entering 6F HP must be over 9573, if skills aren't up, this is the last chance you have to charge them. Don't let his HP get below 25% before your skills are ready. Use 's skill here! Boss has a preemptive shield, use to burst 2 rounds with and 's respective skills. Because it's very likely that you'll knock him below 50% with the first burst (when he'll change types), use with the first burst.}} can be replaced with any Light-type Healer You have to bet on appearing on first 2 floors (if not, you've basically lost) max skill, if no then GG Before 3F all skills must be ready, if has 3 rounds before attacking you can try not using . Against Keeper just use ; Boss can sweep directly Because the boss will bind , against this type of high-risk team... success rate is still pretty high}} appearing, if not then GG. On 3F, use then , if carbuncles attack on same round, then GG. 6F use Lucifer when the keeper starts using Big Lance, on boss use both gravities, , and , then when is ready use him when boss HP is under 10%}} does not need max skill. A Resist Dragon leader is recommended over other resist leaders, since their 20k damage nukes can clear mob enemies easily. Which Resist Dragon to use depends on the dungeon, of course. For all but Vermilionite: Resist the Stone Dragon's *second* form (the one when they are under 50% hp). That is, you will be resisting the Pengdras but not the sprites or carbuncles. Hope for a Jewel Dragon to appear before 3F so you can charge skills, although if that doesn't happen it's still possible to stall 35 turns on Pengdras. Upon entering 3F, double Gravity and Lucifer the carbuncle you don't resist, and then stall the other one. The Keeper before the boss can kill you in one hit at under 25% HP, so activate 's skill before then. Make sure both s are charged before the boss. At the boss, double Gravity right away so that he changes to the resisted type, stall until he is under 600k hp, and then double Gravity + Lucifer for the win. For Adamant, simply activate when he binds . For Vermilionite: Resist his *first* form (fire) instead. Same strategy before the boss, but against Vermilionite, don't double Gravity right away. Get him down to around 55% hp, and then double Gravity + Lucifer to finish. Do not get him to under 50% hp, since he will bind Dark types. If you don't mess up, the only ways you can die are if no Jewel Dragon and fewer than two Pengdras show up before 3F, or if three Jewel Dragons show up on one floor, both of which happen very rarely.}} |}